A multiple angle drive of this kind is disclosed in DE-PS 28 13 180 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,253; it serves to impart a rotation in the same sense at periodically varying angular velocities to substrates in the form of turbine blades connected to the output shafts in the depositing of anticorrosive coatings from a vapor in a vacuum at high temperatures. The individual drives consist of pinions disposed on the input shaft and crown gears disposed on the output shafts in order that the input shaft may be able in its thermal expansion to perform a longitudinal movement with respect to the radial output shafts. The crown gears must, however, either be made with very thin walls or tapered in order to be at all able to run on the pinions. At the stated high temperatures, and the absence of lubrication in that case, this results in off-center running, a lateral deflection of the input shaft so that teeth are jumped, and the angle between the output shafts and the input shaft changes. This is not acceptable in the vapor depositing of turbine blades, because due to the complex geometrical shape of the blades the variable angular velocity described above is necessary during the coating process.
The invention therefore is addressed to the problem of devising an angle drive of the kind described above in which a reliable meshing of the teeth will be assured and wear will be largely prevented despite the severe operating conditions.